


Ruin

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [71]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 3





	Ruin

He had ruined you; had ruined who you were, what you were meant to become. He had ruined what you had done; turning back the time to a point where your achievements meant  _ nothing _ .

He had taken from you your home, your hope for a family. Your hope for a future.

You promised to return the favor.

***

“Miss (Y/n),” Regis called, holding onto his son, Noctis. You were by his side in an instant, head bowed, waiting. You didn’t see the small smile on the king’s face as he woke Noctis, the prince’s steel blue eyes watching you warily as his father set him on his feet.

“Yes, Your Highness?” you finally said, straightening to meet Regis’s gaze. Your (e/c) hues darted to the young prince briefly before returning to his father.

“Noctis, I would like to introduce (Y/n). She’s a Messenger, like Gentiana,” Regis explained, a hand ruffling his son’s hair tenderly. “It is her job to aid our family when the Chosen King should appear.”

_ I’m sorry, young one, _ you mused, eyes locking with the prince’s. Giving him a genial smile, you knelt down in front of Noctis, hand outstretched.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Prince Noctis.”

***

Noctis grew up with you by his side, and as such Gladio and Ignis had gotten used to your presence by the time the prince’s journey had arrived. However, Noctis’s best friend, Prompto, was not used to you being around. That much was evident when you appeared in front of the group of men for the first time.

“(Y/n)!” Noctis yelled, and you appeared in front of the prince. He stood on the hill overlooking Insomnia after word of the Fall had reached him. Unluckily -- for you or his friend -- Prompto stood close to Noct, and let out a horrendous screech when you appeared out of nowhere.

“Yes, Your Majesty?” you bowed.

“What happened?!” he growled, grabbing you by the arms. You looked him in the eyes and fought to keep yourself from flinging him away -- he was invading your personal space, the personal space of an Astral.

“The treaty was false,” you said instead, freeing yourself from his grip and moving to help Prompto to stand. Once you had helped the blond up, you turned back to the prince. “Niflheim lied.”

Noct was surprised at the venom in your voice. He had never heard you  _ truly _ upset before, and it scared him.

“Niflheim lied,” you repeated, somewhat calmer. “They attacked Insomnia, and took the Crystal.”

“What about Dad?!” Your lack of response was enough of an answer for the young king. You began walking slowly down the hill, hearing the men following after you. You walked to the place they had parked the Regalia, a certain fondness filling you at the sight of the car.

“King Regis has passed, leaving Insomnia to you, his son,” you spoke up as you reached the car. As you turned to face the new king, you gave him a reassuring smile, disappearing into stardust.

***

The next time you appeared before the men was at the Disc of Cauthess, when they took on your astral brother, Titan. You appeared as the Imperials started attacking the Astral, and with nothing more than a wave of your hand the Imperial soldiers were dealt with. Their bodies went limp and were crushed by Titan.

You wore a slight smile as you battled, feeling your magic awakening after so long being dormant. Without thinking, you unleash your magic, taking down even more enemy soldiers than before. You heard a cracking from behind and turned to see the four boys had frozen Titan’s arm before Noctis shattered it with his sword. You watched this happen with a frown, feeling for the Astral that was once your brother.

“(Y/n)!” Prompto’s worried voice filtered to your ears, and you turned to see they had become trapped in the Disc; no way out. That is, until an Imperial airship appeared. As soon as it opened, you felt your blood boil, and your teeth were set on edge.

“Adagium!” you howled, and in an instant you had turned from a benevolent Messenger to the Draconian himself. You stalked towards the airship, fully intending on killing the man then and there, only for Noctis and the others to hold you back.

“He’s our only way out, (Y/n)!” Gladio hissed, and you growled, glaring at him.

“Do you have  _ any _ idea who you’re restraining, mortal? I would be far more helpful than that  _ leech _ ,” you hissed, jerking your chin towards the red-haired man.

***

You swore to yourself that day: the next time you saw Adagium, he would be dead. He had taken  _ everything _ from you in a single day: your home, your hope, you will to keep living as you were; as a fallen Astral.

You swore you would kill him for what he had done to your brother, Ifrit. He would die by your hand, even if it killed you in the process.


End file.
